Disturbances
by Scyrie
Summary: Austria would rather play his piano all day, but Prussia would rather flirt all day.


Prussia trotted into Austria's house, smirking slightly as he walked up behind the brunette, who was playing his piano as always. Running his fingers through the short, dark-colored hair, he grinned devilishly. Moving to sit next to Austria on his piano bench, Prussia's smirk grew, an odd glint in his eyes.

"Soo, how was your meeting with West?" he snarled, glaring at the brunette. "Do anything fun with him?" he snapped, spitting out each word, clearly angry.

Austria instantly shuddered at the platinum blonde's 'greeting', failing to ignore Prussia's anger. Looking to his side, he frowned. "Prussia, your temper is unnecessary… Germany and I merely discussed a few unimportant battle details," he explained with a shallow nod.

"Uh-huh," Prussia snarled, raising an eyebrow at him. "Sure that's all it was. I should just go seduce Italy as revenge…" he hissed, curling his fists. "Or go beat the shit out of West."

The brunette rolled his eyes, and went back to the melody he was playing on his piano. "Do I seem like the type to have promiscuous tendencies?"

Tracing Austria's cheekbone slowly with his thumb, Prussia trailed his finger down the brunette's jaw line, shrugging. Leaning forward, he breathed hotly on Austria's neck and ear. "You never know, Austria. The quiet ones are always the troublemakers."

"Don't touch my face, Prussia," Austria growled, blushing and pouting as he attempted moving away from Prussia slightly.

Prussia grinned widely, moving closer to Austria once again. "Ohh, why not?" Sexually, he remained centimeters away from licking the brunette's cheek.

Leaning away from Prussia, Austria continued pouting with a darker blush. "Because I said so…"

Wrapping an arm around Austria's shoulders, Prussia slowly licked his cheek. "But what if I want to?"

As his mole was brushed by Prussia's tongue, Austria's breath hitched, his blush darkening to a blood-red shade. Quickly as he could, he crossed his legs and growled at Prussia embarrassedly, snapping, "Will you get the hell out of here?"

Smirking wider than before, Prussia caressed Austria's waist slowly. "As if you don't enjoy my being here…"

Growling still, Austria scooted further away from Prussia on his piano bench, unaware that he would fall if he did so anymore. "Not when you violate me, Prussia!"

Prussia growled sexually back at Austria, raising an eyebrow. "That wasn't violation," he said. Putting his hands on Austria's shoulders, he forced him onto the ground on his back. Pressing a knee between the brunette's legs, he sneered. "_This_ is," he concluded, biting harshly at Austria's neck.

Moaning softly, Austria furrowed his eyebrows upwards, his blush darkening even more, if that was possible. "Why are you… here?" he moaned out, his voice catching in his throat as Prussia began to grind his knee between Austria's legs.

The platinum blonde kissed him rather roughly, possibly leaving bruises, shrugging once more. "Because you're mine and you need to realize that," he affirmed.

Whacking Prussia's chest a few times pathetically, Austria groaned. "Just because I'm yours doesn't mean I need to be sexually harassed!"

Snickering, the blonde tilted his head, crimson eyes glinting sexually. "You know you love it," he said with a wide grin, petting Austria's hair.

Groaning again, Austria sighed and half-glared at Prussia. "You'll wrinkle my jacket," he stated coldly.

Grinning even wider, Prussia slowly licked the brunette's jaw line. "Want me to take it off for you~?"

"No!" Austria instantly snapped, growling not-so-threateningly. "And quit touching my face!" he hissed, trying to shove Prussia off.

Kissing Austria again, Prussia tilted his head, smirking devilishly. "Alright, fine. I'll save it for tonight," he said, rolling off of the brunette.

Dusting himself off, Austria scrambled up, sitting at the very edge of his piano bench and watching Prussia carefully with a glare. Although, Prussia didn't notice the glare, as he was simply lying in his stomach, resting his chin in his palm.

"Don't give me that look, Austria," his voice playful yet somehow very demanding.

Pouting, Austria began playing a rather quick and angry piece on the piano. "And why shouldn't I?"

Sitting up, Prussia wrapped his arms around Austria's waist, one hand stroking the brunette's thigh rather high up. "Because deep down you love me~ who wouldn't?"

Austria widened his eyes at Prussia's actions, moving away from him, though continuing to play the piece. "Most sane people…?" he suggested.

Standing up, Prussia gradually moved his hands to Austria's chest, licking the back of his neck slowly. "Then we're perfect for each other, as neither of us is completely sane."

Rolling his eyes, Austria struggled slightly, though unable to shove the silver haired man off once more. "You have a point, but I beg of you, please stop this sexual nonsense."

Prussia snickered, finally pulling away from the brunette. He sat down next to Austria again, ruffling his hair playfully. "It's just how I show affection," he explained. "You should try it someday, you might end up getting laid."

Straightening himself, Austria sighed with a growl tucked in. "No thank you," he said flatly.

"Ohh, why not?" Prussia mocked, laughing.

Raising his eyebrows, Austria blinked slowly, his song on the piano slowly fading out. "I'm not a very sexual man…"

Prussia shrugged, tilting his head. "You don't gotta be sexual," he said. "Maybe just try something simple, like everytime you see me you leap into my arms, rambling on about how much you missed me," Prussia smirked. "That's how Italy does it and look how far he's gotten with West~!"

_Not very far at all…_ Austria thought to himself, nearly gagging at the idea of being that giggly all the time. "First of all, no. Second of all, I'm not even capable of hugging, let alone leaping into someone's arms…"

Prussia pouted at Austria, lowering his eyelids. He remained like that for a while, then a wide grin stole his lips, and he wrapped his arms around Austria. "Get used to this! It's going to be a daily habit!"

Blushing again, Austria hitched his shoulders to his ears and squeezed hi eyes shut. "Pruuuussiaaa, I am not a stuffed animal…"

Pulling the brunette closer to his chest, the platinum blonde shrugged. "As if that matters to me?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly.

Looking up at Prussia with a mope, Austria quietly sighed. "Do you hug Germany this often?"

Prussia nodded, his grin growing wider. "Of course. Italy, too. Although, with Italy, I throw a few of these in…" he said, groping Austria's ass.

Squeaking and blushing scarlet, Austria practically glared at Prussia. "Don't do that to anyone!"

Prussia raised an eyebrow, his laugh turning into a wicked cackle. "What? Want me to only do it to you? Jealous much~?" he teased.

Blushing even darker, Austria hesitated for a moment, and then covered it up. "I meant don't do it to _anyone_ _including me_! Especially me!" he snapped.

Caressing Austria's ass, Prussia tilted his head. "But you've got such a nice ass," he said, and Austria was slightly confused, was that a compliment…? "And…" Prussia licked Austria's cheek once more, "I think you enjoy it…"

Wiggling away from Prussia, Austria groaned and looked down with a burning blush. "I don't…!"

Playfully rolling his eyes, Prussia smiled instead of smirked for once. Leaning, he kissed Austria's cheek, another rare occurrence. "Uh-huh, suuuure."

Crossing his arms, Austria turned his chin away moodily. "I mean it…" he grumbled, trying not to blush so hard.

Prussia nodded, resting his chin on Austria's shoulder. "Yup. I believe you," he said, his voice clearly sarcastic.

Eventually, Austria rested the side of his head against Prussia's, mumbling angrily under his breath. Snickering once again, Prussia kissed Austria's cheek softly. "Love you, too," he said.


End file.
